The automatic set-back control system is a control device for automatically regulating the flow of energy providing substance to single or multiple heating and/or air conditioning sources in order to effect optimum usage of energy. The device is particularly adapted to control thermostats in any type of new or existing structure which is heated or air conditioned, in accordance with day and night or occupancy and non-occupancy heating and/or air conditioning requirements. The control system comprises components of which a portion will be generally preassembled in a compact unit, which is simple to install and adjust.
The components associated therewith consist of a timer operated switch; a double pole double throw switch, a light, a stepdown transformer, a thermostat, and the normally closed contact relays.
Prior art devices of which applicant is aware include the following 7 patents;
______________________________________ 2,898,047 Gaddis 3,972,471 Ziegler 3,891,144 Sadler et al. 3,989,928 Scragg et al 3,917,165 Cross 4,078,720 Nurnberg 3,949,936 Boyer et al ______________________________________
The switch and the light in the Cross patent (which appears most germaine) have a function different from the function of the manual switch and light in the instant set-back control. The switch in the Cross set-back control is used to keep the control of the heating system at the low heat thermostat setting, independent of the switching of the time clock. The switch control disclosed hereinafter is used to manually resume the occupied or higher energy requirement, settings on the existing temperature control thermostats. The light in the Cross control is used to indicate when the coil relay is automatically energized, switching control to the low heat thermostat. The light used in the instant set-back control simply indicates when the manually operated switch is in the position whereby set-back cycling is bypassed, and occupied temperatures are maintained.
Another advantage of the instant system over the Cross patent is that it may control not only heating circuits but also air conditioning and ventilation control circuits.